


Private Moments

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Just a quiet moment between Ja-Kal and Nefer-Tina





	Private Moments

Nefer-Tina gave a small sigh, mimed a gun and pretended to shoot the Hot Ra. She shook her head and padded over to the sofa and dropped bonelessly onto it. 

"Rough day?" a familiar voice asked as he made his way into the ironically named living room.

Nefer-Tina raised her head just enough to see who entered the room. "Engine on the Hot Ra is shot. And I can't muster up the energy to give a damn to fix it," she said, a small yawn splitting her sentence in two.

Ja-Kal merely nodded, knowing that after a brief nap in her sarcophagus, she'd be more than eager to get back to trying to fix her beloved vehicle. His blue eyes swept the room and a slightly arched brow was enough to get the mummified female to answer.

"Rath, of all people, has a date. Not sure how that will go," she offered with an idle shrug. "And Armon is with Rapses."

Ja-Kal nodded, accepting the information provided. 

Kahti strolled in, twining herself between his legs.

"Careful," Nefer-Tina started.

"I see the sacred cat," he returned, scooping up the mummified feline and stroked the unbandaged dark fur, earning a soft purr from Kahti.

Nefer-Tina smiled at the sight before shifting position so Ja-Kal could join her on the sofa.

Ja-Kal gave her a small smile before walking over and settling down.

"So, why are you still up?" she asked, reaching over to pet Kahti as well.

Ja-Kal let out a soft sigh. "I was thinking about Tia," he confessed.

Nefer-Tina nodded. "If you ever need to talk.." she said, letting her voice trail off. He had been there for her during the aftermath of Apep.. It was the least she could do for him.


End file.
